deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ace (Final Fantasy Type 0)
Ace is a major playable character from the video game, Final Fantasy Type 0. He serves as Number 1 of the game's eponymous Class Zero and wields a deck of cards in battle. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ace (Final Fantasy) vs Elizabeth (Persona) (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Esdeath (Akame ga Kill) * King Bradley (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Robin (Fire Emblem) History Death Battle info Base Stats: * HP: 230 * MP: 250 * Strength: 58 * Defense: 47 * Fire Magic: 53 * Ice Magic: 55 * Lightning Magic: 56 * Defense Magic: 57 Ace wields a deck of cards in battle, and has a quick ranged battle style where he throws them at his enemies. He possess excellent evasion and can use a teleporting dodge to easily pass through enemies and even allies for easier escape when cornered. * Abilities ** Accelerate: Increase movement speed. ** Twinspell: Equip two spells at once. ** Melee Attack: ** Melee Attack II: Perform a finishing move after melee attacks. ** Quick Draw: Cast a finishing spell after normal and melee attacks. ** Quick Draw II: Cast level II finishing magic. ** Quick Draw III: Cast level III finishing magic. ** Triple Slip: Execute up to three dodges in succession. ** Slipstream: Execute any number of dodges in succession. ** Untouchable: Window for dodging increases. ** Intel: Check status of locked-on targets. ** Quick Reflexes: Dodge even during other actions. ** Focus: Perform a charged attack ** Focus II: Increase number of hits for charged strikes. ** Finishing Blow: Perform a finishing move after normal attacks. Default 3 ** Cut Card ***'Short Stop' – Ace draws a majority of white cards. Feint, direct attack. Can stop foes. Drawing multiple white cards upgrades this ability to Long Stop, Mega Stop, or Giga Stop. ***'Burst' – Ace draws a majority of red cards. Quick, powerful and direct attack. Drawing multiple red cards upgrades this ability to Super Burst, Mega Burst, or Giga Burst. ***'HP Charge' – Ace draws a majority of blue cards. Recovers Ace's HP. Drawing multiple blue cards upgrades this ability to Super HP Charge, Mega HP Charge, or Giga HP Charge. ***'MP Charge' – Ace draws a majority of yellow cards. Recovers Ace's MP. Drawing multiple yellow cards upgrades this ability to Super MP Charge, Mega MP Charge, or Giga MP Charge. ** Attack Hand: Draw cards from a deck stacked with attack effects. ** Support Hand: Draw cards from a deck stacked with support effects. ** Life Hand: Draw cards from a deck stacked with HP recovery effects. ** Spirit Hand: Draw cards from a deck stacked with MP recovery effects. ** Blind Stud: Lay a card on the ground and activate to damage enemies. ** Blind Stud: Time Up: Blind Stud remains active for a longer time. ** Jackpot Shot: Fire a laser beam forward. ** Jackpot Triad: Fire lasers in three directions. ** Wild Card: Teleport to location of enemy hit by card and attack. Gear * Playing Cards: * Black Trump: Has a 10% chance of inflicting Instant Death on an opponent. * Oracle's Codex: Increases Ace's magic stats by 30 and grants him Auto Endure status. Feats Flaws History Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Card Wielders Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Final Fantasy Characters Category:Final Fantasy Type 0 Characters Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Japan Combatants Category:JRPG Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Square Enix Character Category:Super Soldiers Category:Video Game Combatants